


I'm Not Designed For This

by Skybloodfox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Connor is Cyberlifes most advanced prototype. He's designed for many things, but he's not designed for 'this'. 'This' being relationships, kissing, sex, and all those things that make us human. Hank, however, disagrees.





	I'm Not Designed For This

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so this was based on a tumblr post I wrote about 1-2 months ago where Connor basically keeps saying "I'm not designed for this" and I started writing and it turned into something else but I like it!

“I’m not designed for this.”

The words are whispered, too small to hear over the packed bar, but Connor still utters them, alerts flashing before his vision while Hank strokes that one lock of Connor’s hair that refuses to settle in place. They’re just out of sight, hidden by a coatrack next to the bathroom. Instead of answering, Hank leans in again and brushes his lips against Connor’s and Connor gasps, his eyes fall shut, effectively voiding the dozens of warnings and leans into the kiss; desperate to feel, desperate to _touch_.

 

* * *

 

“I’m not designed for this.”

The words are a sigh, pleased and warm. Connor sits on Hank’s lap, the curve of his ass resting carefully against the steering wheel. He’s already pressed against it before and it’d exploded with a loud droning horn, making Hank pull back from the kiss with a smirk on his lips. They’d left the bar and Hank had taken them to a secluded park before turning off the car and dragging Connor into his lap. One of Connor’s hands is curled in Hank’s hair, the other pressed against his throat, his thumb on Hank’s pulse feeling it pound beneath his finger, scanning and running checks and doing everything he can to focus on there here and now. Hank just tightens his arm around Connor’s waist and hauls him closer, kissing him and making Connor whimper, eagerly leaning into Hank’s warmth.

 

* * *

 

“I’m not designed for this.”

The words are fearful, timid, shy. Why should Connor be shy? Androids aren’t shy, but Connor is. Hank kisses his forehead, his cheeks, his _neck_. Connor presses against Hank, clinging to the man as Hank disrobes him, tosses his jacket to the corner of Hank’s bedroom, unbuttons his shirt halfway before ripping it open and letting the buttons fly. Connor gasps and calculates where they land, but Hank’s hands are all over his body, and Connor is melting into callouses and strong hands, moaning as Hank finds the freckle on his neck and suckles it.

 

* * *

 

“I’m not-not, designed, for _this_.”

The words are wrecked static toned syllables. Connor’s voice box is glitching, his internal core too hot so he pants and clings to Hank’s bedframe while the man rough handles him, lapping at the rim of his ass. Connor doesn’t know why Cyberlife gave him sensors there; why they made him slick or gave him a dick (of course he knows: seduction is part of his design) but he never thought he would use them, **correction** there was a small chance he would need to seduce _someone_ , but, Hank—a thick finger pushes inside of him, followed by another and slick tongue and Connor bows his head, lashes fluttering as he moans and rocks against Hank’s fingers; desperate and greedy. His cock hangs between his legs and his vocal chords shut down due to over capacity as Hank’s big hand takes it and starts to jerk him in time with fucking his fingers in Connor’s ass.

 

* * *

 

“I’m not designed for this.”

The words are filled with raw satisfaction. Pleasure from his hair follicles to his toe nails rolls through his sensors; small little glitches and popups requesting reboots are ignored. Connor relishes in them, revels in the way Hank’s heart beats under his ear and the heavy arm over his shoulders, the hand stroking his hair. He fans his fingers across Hank’s sweaty chest, tracing the tattoo. Hank murmurs something and Connor smiles, nuzzling and running his hand down to Hank’s stomach, sighing happily as Hank’s hand on his shoulder tightens.

 

* * *

 

“I’m not designed for this.”

The words are cheerful, happy. They bubble up from within Connor as he sets the birthday meal before Hank. Connor had spent weeks digging through old website recipes to find the ones Hank liked. Judging by the surprise smile on Hank’s face and the way he almost looked amused as he took a bit of the turducken and side dish of tater tots, Connor had succeed. Hank waved him to sit down and Connor did, cheeks tinged with blue as Hank dug into the meal, making happy sighs and talking about when he’d first had the dish (he ignores it when Hank gives Sumo a tater tot).

 

* * *

  

“I’m not designed for this.”

The words are a gasp, a moan. Connor arches into Hank’s hands, greedy and demanding and wanting whatever Hank will give him. Hank chuckles into his ear and they kiss. Connor’s gotten better at this: the kissing, the sex, the cuddling. He eagerly runs his hands over Hank’s body, gripping his shoulders, hiding his face in a sweaty neck as Hank fucks him.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m not—”

The words are cut off, a finger against his lips. Soft yellow light illuminates the room. Connor blinks as Hank nuzzles his cheek and kisses the light on Connor’s temple.

“You were designed for everything, Connor.” Hank whispers.

Connor smiles shyly, light flickering yellow and blue.

“Even love?”

“Especially love.” Hank pulls his finger away and kisses Connor, rolling them both over and pulling the bed sheets over them, casting the bedroom into darkness.

 

End.

 

 

(psst. You can find me [here on tumblr](http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/))


End file.
